The present invention relates to a transferring device for dies of presses, injection molding machines, forging machines, diecasting machines and work pallets of machine tools and the like.
The above-mentioned transferring device for dies and the like is for taking dies and the like in or out of the the machines as enumerated above, and for the purpose quite a variety of devices have been put to practical use.
As an example of conventional devices essential parts of the "Press dies transfer device" (Japanese Publication No. Sho-55-48535) are shown in FIGS. 14-16.
A die transfer device for a press 100 has a stopper rail 102 between two, front and rear, rails 101, and it is so adapted that a travelling car 104 is stopped when a piston rod 107 having an idler 106 of a stopper means on the car 104 engages the V-notched part 103 of the stopper rail 102. Numeral 109 designates a push-pull device using chain.
This conventional device has the following shortcomings.
(1) Since the car 104 and the dies are both heavy and the travelling speed is high, the stopper means 105 and the V-notched part 103 are subjected to a great impact, are vulnerable to deformation and damage and lack in durability.
(2) Since the car 104 is brought to a sudden stop, the dies on the car 104 slide with their inertia force on the roller conveyor 108 on which they sit, and the position of the dies with respect to the press 100 is subject to an error.